Marching On
by RainingSunshineEverywhere
Summary: A little one-shot after the end of book 7 about how Harry, Ron and Hermione think about their 7th year and what happened earlier.


**A/N: The Deathly Hallows part 2 movie was amazing and I still remember thinking about it for days! This one-shot goes out to all the HP fans out there…**

**This one-shot comes right after the last chapter '**_**The Flaw in the Plan' **_**in the book **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_**.**

As Harry picked up his fixed wand, he gripped it in his hand and felt the wand's warmth surge through his hand. Sighing, he turned to glance at Ron and Hermione. A slow smile spread on his lips and they smiled back. _It's all over._ He thought to himself and now as those words flashed in his mind, he felt a heavy weight lift off his shoulders.

How many years he had worried about Voldemort and how he kept on trying to unravel hidden secrets. These secrets had burned through him over the years. Some had scorched him harder than others. Some pushed him on and unwrapped themselves before his eyes.

When he had first entered those doors of Hogwarts, he knew nothing. Voldemort had just been a powerful wizard who killed his parents. He had been the one who was feared by all. Dumbledore had been just a wise headmaster. Snape had just been a potions teacher. Hogwarts was just a school for witchcraft and wizardry .

But now he saw everything with depth and with detail. Now he'd think about Voldemort, Dumbledore or even Snape and his thoughts would march through everything he was ever told. The Horcruxes, the Deathly Hallows, the heart-wrenching weak relationship that had played between Snape and Lily Evans, and of course all the secrets that opened up to him.

Even if he thought he knew everything, he didn't. There were still doorways in life he'd never be able to open. The key to them was lost in memories and words unspoken.

But what was important was that most of the things that troubled him before were laid down.

"Shall we go down?" Hermione then spoke out and broke Harry away from his thoughts.

"Yeah," he nodded slowly and took a in a long, deep breath.

Before they left the office, Harry picked up the Elder's Wand and slipped into his pants' pocket. Later he had to return it back to where it belonged.

They made their way out of the office and went down the moving spiral stone staircase. As they left, many eyes followed them out. These were the eyes of the portraits that hung in the Headmaster's office. Some nodded as they watched Harry, Ron and Hermione leave.

Once in the hallway, Harry began to walk down with Hermione and Ron at his sides. This wasn't the last time they walked these halls. Harry began to think what it would be like to go for a 7th year at Hogwarts. Just to finish off all his years at the school. To walk down the halls and hurry to classes. To be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team again. To sit in the Grand Hall with the rest of the houses. To laugh and study in the Gryffindor Common Room.

To sit by the lake with Ginny. He let a soft smile stretched at the corners of his mouth as he thought of her.

Of course if he did decide to finish off, he didn't want to do it alone. He wondered if Ron and Hermione would be willing to do it with him. As well as Neville, Luna and all the other students; who didn't have a proper 7th year, because the school had been crawling with Death Eaters.

Then he thought about _not_ going for his 7th year. There weren't many reasons that made him think so. But how long would it take for Hogwarts to come back to itself? Much damage had been made to the school.

_The school will be repaired, _Harry told himself, _plus this place is home to me_.

"Do you guys think we should come back for a 7th year?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

Ron turned his head and Hermione did too. Both over looked at Harry from either side.

"Well of course! I mean first of all it'll be great year because there's nothing really to worry about, except passing the N.E.W.T. Exams if we ever want to get out there in the wizards world. Harry, didn't you want to be an Auror one day?" Hermione looked over at Harry with a serious look on her face and then looked over at Ron. He blinked at her.

"The exams? The first thing I'd worry about is Quidditch! We better beat Slytherin this year!" Ron exclaimed and Hermione didn't say anything. But then she smiled a bit.

"I guess you're right. Exams can wait. We have to show Slytherin that the battle didn't weaken us or anything like that. If Slytherin win the Quidditch finals… Oh I don't even want to think about it!" Hermione shook her head.

"Yeah, we need to practice hard this year. Too bad good players like Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and Oliver aren't here anymore." Ron sighed and let his hands slip into his pockets.

Silence followed. It was the type of silence Harry experienced when he first found out he was a wizard. This bubbling happiness that made him think about what came next. Maybe Ron and Hermione had the same feelings growing inside them too.

This was the silence that was supposed to be there. The kind were you didn't need words to be spoken.

As their footsteps echoed down the empty hallway, they all knew that it was time to march on to a new beginning.

_We will keep marching on… Together._ Harry thought and he knew that Hermione and Ron were probably thinking the same thing.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that little one-shot! It was just a little something I began to write after I saw DH part 2 and now I finally finished it ^^**


End file.
